Pieces of You
by YesevaKirkova
Summary: Toshia cheats on Kyo.
1. Confrontation and Conflict

Title: Pieces of You Author: YesevaKirkova

Pairing: Kaoru/Kyo, Kyo/Toshiya, mentioning of Die/Toshiya Chapter: 1-Confrontation & Conflict Disclaimer: I still do not own Dir en grey, figure.  
Summary: -

Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale love, Blood play, Death, Sadomasochism, Masturbation.

Author s Note: I have absolutely nothing against any of the members of Dir en grey.I wrote this simply because someone pissed me off, and I wanted a creative, yet harmless way to let out my ,and because I m marginally disturbed.

I stared at a bite mark on Toshiya s neck, one that upon closer inspection was not mine. Now I know for a fact you fucking cheated on me. Toshiya looked at me, trying to appear innocent, but failing miserably. Kyo, I I walked off, my blood boiling. Who the fuck would cheat on me? I ll teach you a fucking lesson, Toshiya.A lesson you will never forget.

Later, Toshiya left the apartment and went out to a club. What he didn t know, however, was that he wasn t alone. I noticed him flirting and carrying on with none other than Die. Luckily, for me, Kaoru was also there. Flashing him a seductive glance, I walked over and sat in his lap, which elicited a surprised look from him. What about Toshiya? I frowned. Toshiya is a whore, I said simply.

Why don t we take this to my apartment? I suggested mischievously, standing up. Kaoru nodded and stood up, following me out of the club. I soon realized that Toshiya was back from the club as well, a devious smirk playing on my lips. I cheated on you, and now you re going to cheat on me? Toshiya questioned. Honestly, Kyo. Is that the best you can do? Kaoru took a seat on the sofa, watching the banter between us. I shook my head. No, I have something much better planned, trust me. I said, walking over to the nightstand and pulling out restraints, before pushing Toshiya roughly onto the bed. Toshiya grinned. Well now, have you forgiven me, then? he asked hopefully. I just chuckled bitterly, and tied his arms and legs firmly to the bedposts.

I pulled a knife from my pocket, making a small cut on Toshiya s chest, the taller man crying out in pain. Kaoru eyed the blood, before he got closer, lapping it up. With most of the blood still lingering on his tongue, he kissed me. I kissed back, and pinned the other down onto the bed. Do you want me? I breathed seductively against Kaoru s lips. Yes, He answered. Grinning sadistically, I spoke, Then watch me kill this cheating whore! Upon hearing that, Toshiya s eyes widened. You crazy son of a bitch! he shrieked, struggling against the restraints. I was so amused by his pain; all I could do was grin! I took the lovely knife again, and let it hover over Toshiya s chest, looking at him thoughtfully. Should I fuck you one last time, or let you die unsatisfied like the cheating bitch you are? I asked, laughing softly. The more the bitch struggled and cried, the tighter my pants became.

Toshiya squirmed. Kyo, please he whispered, moving his hips against mine, I need you I looked his shoulder at Kaoru, who had his eyes fixed on us. How about it, Kao? I questioned, Want to watch me fuck him one last time? Kaoru nodded. Yes, he said, watching lustfully as I removed Toshiya s pants and underwear.

I could hear Kaoru s jeans unzipping, it was like music to my ears. The sound of his moans sent shivers down my spine. Licking my lips, I pushed deep into Toshiya, leaning down to flick my tongue over the cut. Do you want me to move? I asked, biting his neck. A soft whimper fell from his lips, Yes. I just grinned, and dragged my nails down roughly his hips as I began to move within him. I m going to make you scream my name one last time, you dirty whore.

Toshiya s arms wrapped around my waist. I knew it was nothing but a habitual action, just like my fucking him was. I looked over my shoulder, to see that Kaoru had his head tilted back, his hips rocking into his hand. I haven t even gotten started yet, Kaoru. I knew that I had to make this quick. I wanted Kaoru, and I wanted him bad. Still holding the knife, I brought it to my wrist and slashed into the skin, moaning deeply. I turned my wrist downward, letting the blood flow down onto Toshiya s arousal. Licking my lips, I leaned down to lap at the blood, eyeing the man below me teasingly. Stop teasing me, Kyo. I looked up at him. You re in no position to be giving me orders, you whore. I growled, thrusting furiously into him, causing him to dig his nails into my hips and whimper.

My god, Kyo. Kaoru moaned his breathing uneven. Just then, a scream tore itself from Toshiya s lips, his release spilling out onto the sheets beneath us. I tossed my head back, growling lowly as my body shook from the force of my orgasm. Breathing heavily, I held the knife over Toshiya s chest, plunging it in quickly. I watched in fascination as blood poured from his mouth. Pulling myself out of the now dead man below me, I turned to face Kaoru, again pinning him to the bed. Let me help you with that, I whispered, flicking my tongue over the head of his length. Almost instantly, I felt his fingers tangle gently into my hair. He tasted so good, better than I had imagined.

Kyo he whispered. I purred contently as I sucked gently on the tip of his length, before pulling back to look up into his eyes. The next thing I knew, Kaoru was hovering over me, his face just inches from mine. I watched as he moved to get some of Toshiya s blood on his hand, before coating his length with it. He leaned down, brushing his lips over my neck, It s time to claim me, Kao. I whispered, turning my head to give him better access to my neck.

A soft moan left my lips as Kaoru bit my neck. Are you ready? he asked. I m ready, I could feel how much he wanted me, his length throbbing against my thigh. A low groan fell from his lips as he pushed into me in one swift movement. Not long after the initial shock of the intrusion, my muscles quit trying to push the intruder out. Looking into his dark eyes, I felt like I was the most important person in the world. I knew I had to be the luckiest.

Kaoru I breathed unsteadily, rocking my hips up into his. Why the fuck did I go after Toshiya first? God knows he couldn t fuck me like this. I think I m falling for you. Kaoru flashed a charming smile, and ran his tongue over the shell of my ear, which made me close my eyes and purr. I m falling for you too, Kyo. The dark haired man above me murmured, adjusting the angling to push deeper into me. I can t even tell you how many nights I ve laid awake imagining this. Hearing that, I couldn t help but blush faintly. A series of whimpers fell from my lips as Kaoru found that spot within me and hit it repeatedly. I clung to his body, looking up into those dark eyes of his. He looked so powerful, almost like an untouchable deity. Feeling an intense heat engulf my length, I gasped softly and opened my eyes. Tangling my fingers gently into Kaoru s hair, I moaned and gently rocked my hips towards the heat of his mouth. Kaoru, I murmured my voice barely audible. I m going to- I was gone, my eyes clenching shut as I came, moaning Kaoru s name loudly.

Kaoru gave one more hard thrust, a low groan coming from him as he released deep within me, his hot liquid flooding into me. Sighing contently, I kissed the other man s chest softly, before letting my eyes close. Don t pull out yet, I murmured, wrapping my arms around his waist. I won t. he told me, kissing the top of my head.


	2. Crimson Tide

Title: Pieces of You Author: YesevaKirkova Pairing: Kaoru/Kyo Chapter: 2-Crimson Tide Disclaimer: I still do not own Dir en grey, unfortunately. Go figure.  
Summary: If you look around, Die, I m sure you ll find that Toshiya is all around us. I said casually.  
Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale love, mild cannibalism, suggestion of necrophilia.

Heaven help me for the way I am.  
Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep in Kaoru s arms. I must have slept for a few hours, at least. I woke up and stared at Toshiya s body. Even in death, you re beautiful. More importantly, you ll never be a cheating whore my fingers over the cut on his chest, I realized that no part of his body should go to waste, especially not that blood. I made my way into the kitchen to get a few jars. I picked up the knife, and made the cut in his chest bigger, before pulling out his heart. I couldn t stop the moan that fell from my lips as I licked the heart clean. A sick and twisted satisfaction rose in me when I bit into the cold, dead organ. Swallowing the piece effortlessly, I licked my lips at the taste. Hearing footsteps, I turned around, holding Toshiya s heart against my chest.

Kyo, what are you oh my god Came Kaoru s groggy, but husky voice. I just looked at him, Toshiya s blood dripping from my lips, and onto my chest. I knew that no words could possibly justify what Kaoru was seeing. Kaoru, I I murmured, stopping mid sentence when his finger touched my lips. Was I dreaming? Where was the shouting and the name calling? You re not mad? I asked slowly. Kaoru shook his head, running his fingers through my hair. No, I m not. He answered. I was stunned. It is not an everyday occurrence for one band member to kill another, and take a bite out one of their major organs.

You did what you had to do, Kyo. Kaoru commented. Had I pulled him into my madness? I dropped the heart and wrapped my arms around Kaoru, holding him close. I love you, Kaoru. I told him, nuzzling his chest. I love you too, Kyo. Feeling content, I let my eyes close. After a few minutes, I resumed my work, placing the heart into a jar and sealing it, before draining Toshiya s blood and putting it into another. As for the body, I took it upon myself to embalm in, storing it in the guest room with the thermostat on the lowest setting. It wasn t long before all of his major organs were in jars, and on the mantle. I pulled on the pair of jeans that I had tossed aside last night. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I watched Kaoru put his pants on, before I went to answer the door.

Die pushed past me and into the living room. Where is Toshiya? the red head asked. If you look around, Die, I m sure you ll find that Toshiya is all around us. I said casually. Oh, god, Toshiya he murmured, staring in disbelief at the jars that adorned the mantle. I went to sit in Kaoru s lap, looking at Die. Toshiya deserved it, Die. He was screwing around on me, with you, as fucked up as that is. Think about it this way: If he was cheating on me, he was probably cheating on you, too. I commented. You ve fucking lost it, Kyo! he shouted, which only made me grin. If you re really that attached to him, you re more than welcome to have one last fuck fest. Don t expect him to move, though. I m sure that won t be a problem, since he probably never moved for you anyway. I laughed. The look on Die s face was priceless.

In the blink of an eye, Die was in front of Kaoru and me with a knife. The next thing I knew, I had been shoved aside, and was staring at a deep gash in Kaoru s arm. Die, get the hell out of here, or I will kill you! I growled, shooting him a death glare. The knife dropped to the floor with a loud clank, and the red head dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I hurried to the bathroom to get peroxide and some cloth bandages. Kneeling before Kaoru, I removed the cap from the bottle of peroxide, This will sting for a minute, baby. I told him softly, pouring the disinfectant onto the wound. A soft hiss escaped his lips. Then, I wrapped a cloth bandage around the gash. I want to go rest, he told me, and I helped him to bed.

Did you love him? Kaoru asked. I didn t answer. We had only been seeing each other for three months. Three months. It was a crack in that hideously unnoticeable window of time. I didn t even know what to call us, what we d been together. It was clich after sickening clich . In those three months, the words, I love you, made everything okay. Then, those words along with, I m sorry, numbed me, and gave me a reason to look the other way, time after time. For me, what we had was nothing other than consistence and convenience. For Toshiya, it had been even less. A little disobedience is fine. In fact, I encourage it from time to time. No, I didn t. I finally answered. I loved the idea of loving him. I laughed bitterly. God knows he didn t fucking love me.


	3. Dirty Laundry

Title: Pieces of You Author: YesevaKirkova Pairing: Kaoru/Kyo Chapter: 3-Dirty laundry Disclaimer: I still do not own Dir en grey, unfortunately. Go figure.  
Summary:  
Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale love, verbal abuse, and costume play.

I stayed with Kaoru while he rested for a few hours. I lay in his arms, resting my head on his chest. I want to try something, he said softly after a few minutes. What s that, Kao? I asked, looking up at him. I want to try role playing. He answered. Of course, I was interested. Within a matter of moments, I was in the bathroom changing. Looking in the mirror, I frowned. I look ridiculous, Kaoru. I commented. After a bit of coaxing, I finally came out, the red dress hanging awkwardly on my masculine frame. On my feet were fishnet tights, and black high heels. For some odd reason, I shaved my legs, too. To my amazement, he looked like he was at a loss for words, his eyes seeming to shine as he looked at me. Did I look that bad? Say something, will you? I feel awkward enough as it is. I told him, feeling as if I could fall over any minute as I walked over to him said nothing, and instead pulled me onto his lap, the high heels slipping onto the floor. At that moment, I knew he was in character now. You d better make it worth my while, whore. He said, sneaking his hand under my dress. I squirmed when I heard his words, but I don t think it was from discomfort. I tried to push his hand away, only to have him pin both of my hands above my head. D-don t, I murmured, whimpering because my undergarments were now too tight. A soft gasp left my lips as he reached into my underwear, and brushed his fingers over the heated flesh of my cock. You aren t in any position to order me around, whore. He spoke huskily. The extra emphasis on the word whore made chills run down my spine. Aside from dressing the part, I wasn t sure what he wanted me to do.

Almost at once, it dawned on me: he wanted a power struggle. Aren t I? I asked coolly, pressing my body closer to his, which caused a little smirk to cross his lips. I made an unsuccessful attempt to wiggle out of the confining lace undergarments, only to have Kaoru place his hands on my hips, stopping my struggling. That action made it perfectly clear to me that he wanted to remove the damn things himself. Patience is a virtue, you know. He cooed, almost tauntingly. I let out an exasperated sigh, and frowned. When he finally reached out to undo the underwear, I quickly pulled my hands out of his grip, and pushed the garments down. Fuck patience, I murmured, sighing contently as I tossed the underwear to the ground. Silence filled the room, as there were no words between us. I felt him drape me over his knee. The next thing I heard was a startled whimper coming from my lips, followed in close proximity by a sharp stinging sensation on my backside. Bad boy, Kaoru said sternly, resting his hand on the now red patch of flesh. It had caught me off guard, and I quickly realized that I wanted him to do it again.

More, I said simply, nuzzling his other hand. Please? I cringed a little at the softness of my voice, and the sweet tone it had to it. The stinging sensation came again, but this time it was followed by a deep moan. I knew I was a glutton for punishment but I never knew just how much I wanted it until now. I dug my nails into Kaoru s leg, and bit into the soft flesh, growling deeply when I managed to draw blood. He yanked firmly on my hair, which only made me hiss and bite harder. Bad boy. He repeated, before prying me from his leg, and pushing me back onto the positioned himself between my legs and looked down at me. I let my arms rest on either side of me, only to have him grab them and pin them above my head. Keep them there. He told me sternly. Stop teasing me, and fuck me already. I murmured impatiently, before arching my back when he suddenly entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pushed my hips into his, wanting him to move.

Impatient much? Kaoru asked with a little chuckle as he began to move. I moaned and started to move with him, You would be too if you were this hard. I commented. He grinned, You are, aren t you? I huffed a little. No shit. The more time you spent talking, the less time you spent fucking. I growled in frustration. I was so close, and even now, he was teasing me. I grabbed his hips, and let my nails dig into them, which made him growl. You re not fucking around, are you? Kaoru asked. I shook my head. Not in the least. I answered. Kaoru! I exclaimed when he began to pound harder into me. Apparently, he wasn t fucking around, either. Kaoru grinned before kissing me. I kissed back, nipping softly at his lips. I let out a little whimper as his hot liquid suddenly flooded into me. I soon released as well. I broke the kiss and looked up at him, and breathed a sigh of relief. You re sexy when you re angry, you know that? I blushed slightly and frowned. Am not. I argued as I slipped off the dress. How bad did I look in that dressed. He looked at me as if he were confused. Bad? I nodded. Yes, you stared at me, but never said a word. Kaoru shook his head. No, you looked great, I just didn t know what to say. He ran his hand down my leg and smiled. I guess it didn t feel too awkward. That underwear was just too fucking tight. He ran his fingers through my hair, Thanks for doing this for me, baby. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. Just don t tell anyone else about the dress. I said softly. 


End file.
